Core 1 of the MDAPRC will serve several important functions which contribute substantially to the overall mission of the Center. These include functions relating to: (1) Program Administration and Scientific Leadership, (2) Community Collaboration, (3) Information Dissemination and Training and (4) Career Development. The Program Administration and Leadership Division of Core 1 is comprised of four interacting units: the Steering Committee, the Internal Advisory Board, the External Advisory Board, and the Administrative Unit. The four interacting units of Core 1 will provide senior leadership and overall scientific direction that will serve to coordinate all activities of the MDAPRC. Community collaboration activities of Core 1 have been designed to provide the MDAPRC and its individual projects with the credibility, impetus, and grounding in the community necessary to ensure community acceptance and participation. A major function of the Information Dissemination and Training Division of Core 1 is to design andn to implement a system of informational channels which will enhance the transfer of scientific information and training in effective drug prevention strategies and techniques to the research, medical, and educational communities, as well as to the general public. The remaining function of Core 1 will focus on providing mentoring and career development for promising drug prevention researchers. Drawing heavily on the resources available through the participating institutions, a specific product of the activities related to career development will be the Minority Research Associates Program.